I Wasn't Talking to YOU
by patricia51
Summary: It's the night after the parade of tributes in "Catching Fire". Katniss is terribly upset. Peeta wants to know why. She tells him. He wishes she hadn't. Humor


I Wasn't Talking to YOU by patricia51

(Katniss is terribly upset. Peeta wants to know why. She tells him. He wishes she hadn't. Humor)

Peeta Mallark had let his mind go blank. It had all been so overwhelming. It seemed as though he and Katniss had just barely survived the 74th Annual Hunger Games and here they were thrust back into the Quarter Quell that was the 75th Games. Hadn't they just done the chariot ride with their flaming costumes designed by Cinna with Portia assistance? It seemed like it had only been weeks, maybe even days since that first ride. Better to just zone out and ignore the world for a bit.

His reverie was interrupted by the slamming of the door leading into the suite from the staircase. He winced. Katniss was back it appeared. Then there was a crash followed by a deep moan and he sprang to his feet, eyes wide open. What was wrong? Was she alright?

Obviously she wasn't. She staggered into view, reeling from side to side as though she was drunk. Her hands were screwed into fists and she was rubbing her eyes. He realized the moans were actually words.

"No, no, no. My eyes. My eyes!"

Alarmed he rushed to her.

"Katniss! What's wrong?"

The girl collapsed onto the couch he had just vacated, her hands still covering her eyes.

"I think I've gone blind," she groaned. "I hope so anyway."

"Katniss!" By now Peeta was in a panic. "Talk to me."

She swung her feet to the floor and sat up. Her hands dropped to her side and she hung her head. He sat down next to her. Refusing to look at him she never-the-less reached out and took his hand in hers. He squeezed it in reassurance.

"I went up to the roof. Just to be alone. Like we did last time. I just wanted to be with nothing but my own thoughts. But I wasn't alone."

"Who was there?"

Katniss sighed. "Remember the elevator ride up here after the parade?"

Peeta couldn't help but grin. "Very well."

"Peeta!"

"Well it's not everyday that an attractive woman asks me to unzip her outfit and then casually takes it off to stand nude in front of me. In front of us."

"And you really enjoyed it! I could tell."

"And you were really uncomfortable with it. I could tell THAT even as she started into that 'So what do you think, now that the whole world wants to sleep with you?' And then you found out she was talking about me. But after all Katniss, she's pretty hot and yes I was enjoying it; even the insinuation that she might be one of the ones who wanted to sleep with me."

Katniss groaned again. Very loudly.

"Oh come ON," Peeta said hurriedly. "It's not as if I would or that she even outright offered."

"No that's true," was the slightly cryptic reply. Katniss looked up. "And then she just grinned at you, at me, at all of us. The elevator stopped and she winked and said 'Let's do it again sometime' and she was off."

The light was beginning to dawn for Peeta. "SHE was up there? Johanna Mason from District Seven?"

"Uh-huh."

"What happened? Did she threaten you or something?"

"She didn't know I was there."

"I don't understand," Peeta confessed. "If she didn't see you then why are you upset?"

"Remember when Haymitch introduced us to Chaff and Seeder?"

"Uh-huh," Peeta replied dubiously, once more confused as to where this all was going."

"He said he was friends with most of the Victors."

"Right."

"Apparently also including Johanna."

"Okay." An uneasy feeling was growing deep inside Peeta but he couldn't put his finger on the reason for it.

"You're not putting it together Peeta. 'Do it again sometime'. We assumed that she meant being in the elevator and her teasing us or something along those lines. But she wasn't. She wasn't talking to us."

"Then who was she talking..." Peeta's voice trailed off and he looked like someone had hit him in the stomach.

Katniss nodded. "And that is why I have been covering my eyes. Because for the second time I saw Johanna naked and Haymitch was with her and the two of them on top of each other as they had sex on the roof top. Again? I'm sure that means they've done it before. But I don't care about that. It means..."

"Oh God!"

"Yes!"

Peeta staggered to his feet, dropping Katniss's hand as his face turned green. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"You? I'M the one who just saw..."

"Don't say it!"

"Haymitch Abernathy naked," a remorseless Katniss finished. "AND having sex."

"Oh my God."

(The End)

(Ever since I first read "Catching Fire" I have been intrigued with Johanna and that doubled with Jena Malone's performance as her in the movie. And I really wonder, was that wink and "Let's do it again sometimes" meant for Peeta and Katniss or for Haymitch? Could be!)


End file.
